Sean Callaghan
Sean Callaghan was born in 1724, in Dublin, Ireland and moved to the Caribbean when he was 12 where he met one of his best friends Peter Coalvane on Tortuga. As a kid Sean, Peter, and Magic Man, would explore around Tortuga and dream of life on the seas. When Sean turned 16 His father became very ill and would of died if it had not been for Dr.Grog. After seeing that his father was okay he left Tortuga and became a pirate alongside Peter Coalvane. On one of their adventures The crew stopped in Ireland where Sean made the choice to stay. After 5 years of being a bartender Sean had become a great fighter while trying to break apart the bar fights. Most everyone in Dublin knew him and many wanted to challenge him. On one night a man challenged Sean to a fight in the bar and Sean gladly excepted. He and the man began to throw their punches and after a while of fighting the man stood back breathing hard. "Your even better than the last time I saw you mate." Said the man pulling off his hat, which had cast a shadow over face, revealing that he was Peter. Sean then joined back with Peter on his quest to find his Grandfathers treasure which had been hidden somewhere in the Caribbean. After finding the treasure Sean settled back down in Tortuga close to where his family lives and can be found in King's Arm where he accepts any challenge someone gives him. Story:o Sean had spent all day at Kings Arm the bar he works at serving drinks to rude customers and felt like closing early that night before a group of E.I.T.C soldiers walked in and sat at the bar. "6 Whiskeys, and make it fast." Said the largest one with medals all over his coat. Sean began filling up their glasses when he noticed more people came in. Oh great he thought getting more glasses and setting them on the table ready for their order. They look at Sean and asked for rums which Sean poured. He looked at the 5 people that had walked in, and could see one of them was his friend Peter Coalvane. Peter lifted up his glass and then with his other hand made a signal with his head to take out the E.I.T.C men. They had made the signals when they were kids and it still came in handy. Sean walked in front of the leader of the soldiers. "Well boy would you like some more whiskey?" The man look at him and nodded. "Glass or do you just want the whole bottle?" "Glass." He said sneering at Sean. "Ok." And Sean lifted up the whiskey glass and smashed it on his head then hit the man beside him with a mug making them both fall on the floor. Peter stood up and hit another soldier in the head with the handel of his sword then slashed one of the soldiers legs making him fall to the ground. Magic Man who had been with Peter stood up and hit someone in the shoulder with a dagger then punched the last one in the face knocking him out. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters